Orion
by Gail LLD
Summary: UA - Death fic. "Si l'espoir fait vivre, je t'assure que je ne suis pas encore parti."


**Orion **

**_Je suis très heureuse de vous proposer mon tout premier one-shot Harry Potter._**

**_Il se trouve que je ne m'intéressais pas beaucoup l'univers HP, principalement à cause des films (à part _Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_) et de la surméadiatisation du phénomène._**

**_Cependant, ma génialissime Bêta, je nomme Ariani Lee !, me l'a fait redécouvrir grâce à sa traduction du dossier Remus/Sirius. Depuis, je trouve ce pairing (et par extension les livres Harry Potter) fort sympathique, dirons-nous. ;)_**

**_Voici donc Orion, mon premier one-shot Sirius/Remus._**

**_Ne cherchez pas une signification particulière au titre, il se trouve juste que j'écoutais _Orion_ de Metallica au moment de trouver un titre à cette fanfic (la fille qui ne se foule pas du tout ! xD)._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Disclaimer :** aucun des trois personnages présents ne m'appartiennent.

**Rating :** K+ (?)

**Warning :** Univers Alternatif, death fic, POV.

* * *

"Viens me chercher. Ils me palpent, m'auscultent, me mettent une autre perfusion dans le bras et un autre tube dans le nez chaque jour. De nouvelles pilules apparaissent sur la longue liste de mes médicaments. Ils ne disent rien. Jamais un mot. Ils me manipulent sans me voir. Je ne suis plus un être humain. Seulement une putain d'équation médicale à résoudre.

"Seul dans ma chambre blanche, j'ai le temps de penser. Je me souviens d'avant. Tu m'emmenais sur ta moto et on roulait, roulait, roulait. Le vent me fouettait le visage et jamais je ne me sentais aussi vivant que dans ces moments-là. Le froid entrait dans les manches de mon pull, j'enserrais un peu plus ta taille, je cherchais la chaleur de ton corps. On ne s'arrêtait pas. Je te demandais où on allait. Tu me répondais "je t'emmène jusqu'au paradis". Je souriais contre ton dos, je fermais les yeux et me laissais griser par la vitesse.

"J'ai arrêté de chercher à savoir pourquoi tout avait foutu le camp. Puisque, finalement, l'explication est simple, limpide, devant moi. J'ai cessé de me battre pour que tu me gardes contre toi. J'ai laissé les choses me filer entre les doigts, sans avoir la force de les retenir. Tu t'éloignais et j'étais incapable de réagir. Je n'ai pas tendu la main en une ultime prière. Je me disais que ça irait mieux en me levant le lendemain. On ne s'est jamais vraiment dit au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? En me réveillant ce fameux lendemain, je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait plus rien en commun. Et que je n'avais rien fait pour arrêter cette évaporation.

"A force d'examens et de prises de sang à répétition, j'ai compris qu'ils ne savaient pas. Alors, à les voir là, devant mon lit, avec leurs visages fermés, je sais d'avance ce qu'ils vont me dire. Ils sont graves. Ils ne vont pas prendre de chemins détournés. Je ne suis plus un enfant de cinq ans à qui on ment effrontément. Seulement une putain d'équation médicale qu'ils n'ont pas su résoudre.

"Ils m'ont dit que j'allais mourir. A ce moment-là, j'ai arrêté de me dire que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Je me suis senti con. Ensuite, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolés. Après le regard que je leur ai lancé, je suis sû que c'est eux qui se sont sentis cons. Ils sont partis, et je me suis retrouvé seul, face à face avec ma mort.

"Cette nuit, mon oreiller a étouffé mes cris et épongé mes larmes. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure. Pour toi ou pour moi ? Je suis incapable d'y réfléchir. Il y a juste cette solitude qui me bouffe les tripes.

"Peut-être que j'en demande trop. Est-ce trop en demander que de vouloir simplement m'allonger dans l'herbe humide une nuit d'été à contempler les étoiles en te tenant la main ?  
Egoïste, peut-être.

"Les visages défilent, avec leurs sourires forcés et leurs yeux emplis de compassion. Je parle peu, réponds à leurs questions prudentes par monosyllabes. Ils me demandent si j'ai mal. Si je souffre. Tout dépend où. Mais je hausse les épaules, je me compose un masque et je réponds que ça va. Ils sont rassurés et s'en vont. A chaque fois, j'espère que le prochain visage sera le tien. Si l'espoir fait vivre, je t'assure que je ne suis pas encore parti.

"Si je pouvais seulement mourir en regardant ton profil à contre-jour, pendant que tes doigts dessineraient des arabesques dans ma paume... Oui, je crois qu'à ce moment-là, je pourrais mourir heureux.

"Les jours se passent et rien n'arrive, surtout pas toi. M'aurais-tu finalement oublié, toi aussi ?

"Elle me demande de lui parler. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Elle m'explique qu'elle est là pour me soulager, pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Je lui dis que ça ne sert à rien, que ça arrivera, que je sois prêt ou non, et qu'en fait, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Elle me regarde, un peu choquée, un peu triste. Je crois que je commence à t'en vouloir.

"J'ai arrêté de compter les jours. A quoi ça sert de garder la notion du temps quand on va mourir ? Ils ne m'ont pas dit quand j'allais partir. Les visages continuent leur défilé et mon corps, sa lente destruction. Je crois que je ne t'espère plus.

"Par défi, je pose la question. Ils me disent que tu travailles. Un projet en cours, quelque chose de grand. Très bien. Tu continues ta vie et me laisse sur le carreau. Sais-tu au moins qui je suis à présent ? Ils me disent que tu es très occupé et que tu passeras me voir dès que tu seras libéré. Je hoche la tête sans en croire un mot. Tu dois avoir mieux à faire. Il y a toujours mieux à faire. Je ne crois plus grand chose.

"Ton projet, ton livre a été publié. Félicitations. Je l'ai lu, toujours par défi, pour me prouver qu'à présent que ma mort était imminente, tu pouvais dire ce que tu voulais, ça ne m'atteignait plus. Sauf que ton livre, si on te connaît un peu, on se rend vite compte qu'il s'agit d'une autobiographie romancée. J'ai reconnu les noms, les histoires, les amitiés, les disputes. Je sentais ton parfum à travers tes mots et je me retrouvais à l'arrière de ta moto, le nez contre ton pull, les cheveux au vent. Au fur et à mesure que je lisais, j'ai tourné les pages de plus en plus fébrilement avec le fol espoir que mon nom soit sur la prochaine. C'était insensé, stupide, mais je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'en empêcher. Jusqu'à la dernière page, jusqu'à la dernière phrase, jusqu'au dernier mot, j'ai espéré. J'ai espéré car tu m'avais un jour dit que lorsque tu écrirais ton premier livre, tu y mettrais toute ta vie, toute ton âme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve que tu m'avais effacé de ta vie et de ton âme. J'ai fixé cette page blanche qui me narguait et j'ai pleuré. Sur ma bêtise, sur ce qui avait été un "nous" autrefois. J'ai fermé le livre et je me suis retrouvé seul, face à face avec mes regrets.

A présent, je te dis adieu, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'aurais plus jamais de regrets ou de remords. Il n'y a plus rien qui compte désormais."

_Il replie le papier et le met dans sa poche. Il pleut, il y a du vent.  
C'est un beau jour pour un enterrement._

_

* * *

_

_**Narrateur :** Remus._

_**Destinataire :** Sirius._

_**"Elle" :** Lily._

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! =)**  
_


End file.
